Death Note's Revenge
by WhatAmISupposedToWriteHere
Summary: Kira kills his victims with heart attacks. Now after 50 days of confinement, Light - with no current memory of the notebook - is put to the test. But fate and irony seem to be have it out for him. With Light's life on the line, he finds that Ryuk was right and Death Note is something to be feared.


**Death Note's Revenge**

**By: What Am I Supposed To Write Here**

**Summary: ****Kira kills his victims with heart attacks. Now after 50 days of confinement, Light is put to the test. But fate and irony seem to be have it out for him and Light finds that his health is on the line and Death Note's revenge was something he shouldn't have scoffed off.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me.**

**Warning: Contains huge spoilers. I'm telling you, don't read if you haven't finished the original series.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Clink . . . clink . . . clink . . ._

The steel fork pinched between his thumb and forefinger clinked slightly as it met the expensive porcelain plate before it swiped some of the creamy, delicious dessert.

'_Mmm, strawberry, my favorite,'_ thought the raven haired man crouched awkwardly on a chair in front of several monitors and speakers.

The famous detective, L, sat there eyes focused with an unblinking gaze at the unmoving figures on the screens while his mind emerged elsewhere.

It's been almost two months since these three where confined and no confessions have been made despite all the traps he'd set. They'd all come up empty, leaving him more confused then ever. It's almost as if-

No. There's only one thing he's sure of; Light Yagami is guilty of being Kira. He was acting as the victim, as if he where innocent. L knew Light had superb acting skills, he'd witnessened them himself in action but L had always been able to tell. Then why can't I now? Could Light really have thought so far ahead, that he set things up so he'd win in the end?

L knew he needed to do something and fast; he couldn't let Kira's plan succeed. Plus keeping the Chief of police, the Chief's son, and the son's girlfriend imprisoned had the task force edgier by the day. And they'd turn against him if things didn't change, soon.

Yet L couldn't just let Light Yagami go; he was sure he was Kira, the world's largest known mass murderer in history. And if there is one thing in this world that is law, it's that L is never wrong. Ever.

I can't let Light or Misa free but I need the taskforce on my side now that they've seen my face. Or I could dispose of them, but I'd rather not resort to such juvenile tactics.

'_The three can't hold much longer before they snap,'_ he mused as he looked at his prisoners displayed on one of the monitors showing the live security footage:

Soichiro Yagami: the chief of police.

Light Yagami: only son of Soichiro, prime suspect of the Kira case and a genius with an IQ that could rival L's.

And finally, Misa Amane: Light's girlfriend, prime suspect of being the second Kira, pretty much an idiot, and a famous blonde pop star/actress.

Seems I have no choice but to initiate my plan.

Pressing on the small button that allowed him to talk to Chief Yagami, L spoke into the mike, "Yagami-san."

He watched as the man, who'd obviously been roughing it for weeks stressing over the fact that his son might be Kira, struggled to get up and answer. L watched as the man fought to compose himself before replying, but his worry showed his heavily white streaked hair and how his eyes carried a look only a father knew.

L felt true sadness then; it wasn't the man's place to pay for his son's mistakes, but it didn't matter anyway because the elder Yagami male loved his son and felt it was his duty as a father and Chief to do so, it was just the kind of man ha was. A very stubborn, prideful man but a good man nonetheless.

After a moment as Chief Yagami calmed himself enough to answer in a voice rough with misuse, "What?"

"I want to speak to you directly. Will you return to the task force headquarter?" L asked in the same monotone, uncaring voice he always used.

Yagami turned towards the camera, eyebrows raised in confusion and alarm.

"Have you finally cleared my son of suspicion?" the Chief asked desperately.

"I will share with you my conclusion on this case. As Light-kun's father, I want you to be the first to hear it . . . I believe I have a plan both of us will find . . . satisfactory."

The man was slow to answer, but he managed to whisper a silent, "Fine."

L grinned and brought his thumb to his mouth. "Good," he murmured before cutting of the connection. Setting the fork down on the now empty plate, he called to an elder man, who pretty much served as his butler, "Watari, go and retrieve Yagami-san."

Three days later, Chief Soichiro Yagami was driving with a handcuffed Misa in the backseat.

"I never imagined the stalker was old man . . . so you're finally letting me go?" asked Misa hopeful.

The elder Yagami stared intently forward, hands firmly on the steering wheel. "I'm not a stalker, I'm a detective.

He didn't flinch as Misa continued to ramble on. "Shut up," he spat when he grew to annoyed.

They continued in silence for the next few minutes, until Yagami stopped the car in a building's empty parking lot.

There a few yards away from where he stood Aizawa, a member of the task force he led, who was holding on to Light's elbow. Stepping out of the car, he watched as Aizawa led his son towards the car, keeping a strong grip on him.

Soichiro's eyes softened as he took in his son's disheveled appearance; Light must have been horrified, he'd never allowed himself to look anything less than perfect. The last fifty days of confinement had been undeniably rough on him; giving him long matted hair, pale skin, and clothes that hung loosely from his frame. Clearly imprisonment was not good for him, or anyone for that matter.

Mentally Yagami scowled at himself and hardened himself. He couldn't let his feelings in the way, not with what he was about to do.

Keeping a cold gaze on Light, he watched as Aizawa dragged him towards the car and forced him inside, not that Light had to be forced since he had no idea what was about to come.

After closing the door after Light, Aizawa turned to him, eyes serious and full of pity and said, "You take it from here Chief."

Soichiro nodded to acknowledge him and got back in the car, slamming the door behind him, the harsh act rare for the gentle man.

Light happily let himself get dragged into the car. Finally, after so many days in that retched cell, he'd be released and the handcuffs that cut off his circulation would come off. He knew having so much freedom, so quickly, would feel strange but he didn't care. He'd have privacy, and clean clothes, and he'd be able to see the sun for the first time in who knows how long (right now, the car's tinted windows blocked it out completely and the parking lot they were in was in a building's basement).

But what made him happiest was that L had seen reason and he'd be able to work on catching Kira with him, if L allowed it that is.

He heard the door close and turned only to be met with the sight of a hysterical blonde, yelling in that annoying, high pitched voice of hers.

Ignoring Misa's cries, he turned towards his father, making a double-take as he took in his hollow cheeks and heavily white streaked hair, and asked, "What's going on, dad?"

Again he chose to ignore Misa's overdramatic screech, "Huh? Dad? Oh no Light, I called your father a stalker!"

Light stared intently at his father, his gut twisting uncomfortably. "Are we finally being cleared and released . . . ?" he let the question trail off, his father wouldn't meet his gaze, instead his eyes focused solely on the road ahead.

Their was a moment of silence and then his father answered, "No . . . right now you two are . . .,

"Being taken to your execution."

This time the silence lasted much longer and the moment seemed to go on forever.

The torturous moment was shattered when his father began to speak again, his cold voice reminding Light of L's unfeeling one, "An underground facility has been set up and your executions will be carried out in secret. I volunteered to take you there."

"Execution? What are you talking about, dad?" Light's brain which had been working relentlessly and shutting down altogether through his confinement began to go haywire, scanning over all the facts he knew on Kira.

Before Light could make sense of the conclusions he drew, his father continued, "L has concluded that Light Yagami is Kira and Miss Amane is the Second Kira. He's declared that once you two die the Kira killings will stop."

Light's breathing was ragged, panic stated to settle in his mind. "I thought the killings had stopped."

His father shook his head, "No they continue."

"They do? That's not what I was told."

"L was probably keeping it from you to procure a confession. That's of no importance to you now." Beads of perspiration began to form on the Chief's forehead. "L promised that your deaths will stop the killings, and the police and the government have agreed to his proposal. Kira will be eradicated in secret. It's not my choice. It was L's. L controls the police. He's solved numerous cases and has never been wrong."

The twinge in Light's stomach was becoming unbearable. "Dad! You believe L over him?" This betrayal it felt like his father had taken a knife and dug it deep into his heart.

"L is even saying that if this doesn't stop the killings, he will take responsibility and even end his own life."

Light was hurting and his heart ached, oh god it ached. "L . . . what is he thinking . . . ? I understand that from the facts we have, this may seem like a reasonable assumption but," Light was becoming winded quickly, gasping he fought he fought to regain his breath, "this is a mistake!" Light's brain kept turning, why the hell would L-? "Why would L come to a conclusion like this? Something's wrong here. This isn't like L at all. L has always solved his cases with hard evidence. Why would he let this end like this?"

Light's questions weren't answered, instead his father said, "We're here." Suddenly the car jerked as Soichiro made a sudden turn, veering of the road. Light was thrown against the door, his head slamming against the window.

As Light felt the impact his mind froze around one thought. L thought he was Kira, L wanted him dead.

Light tried to sit, with some difficulty seeing as his hand were cuffed behind his back, some of his dirty light brown hair falling over his golden brown eyes.

Pushing away the pain that quickly formed in his skull, he looked around him to see the car had stooped underneath a bride, where no one could see them.

"Where is this? Why did you bring us out here to the middle of nowhere?" asked the brunette.

Misa's voice broke through his confusion, "Oh! Are you letting us escape?"

Chief Yagami was no longer listening to them instead he was murmuring to himself, almost to low for Light and Misa to hear. "Yes . . . Nobody will see us out here . . ." Still with his back to them, Soichiro continued to speak only louder this time. "I've brought you here instead of the execution ground."

Soichiro turned to his son, his eyes downcast. Light's breathing was still ragged, he could feel himself begin to sweat; something was wrong, very wrong. With the way his father was acting, Light didn't let himself hope. There was no way his father was simply going to let them escape. He'd always been a man of law and duty.

"Light," Soichiro whispered.

Light's heart was beating too hard and fast in his ears; he could barely hear anything but the rapid pounding. Deciding to ignore it, he focused on his father. Now wasn't the time to worry about having cardiac arrest.

Soichiro met his son's eyes, leaving the brunet shocked and frightened with their harsh glare. This time when he spoke the words where so murderously clear they froze light in horror. "Light . . . I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

Tremors run down his spine, gasping for air he began to yell, "What are you saying, dad? Y-You can't be serious!"

Beside Light, Misa began to cry desperately, "Stop it! You're crazy!" Becoming hysterical, trying to save her boyfriend from his apparent psychopath father, tears welled up in her eyes, "Your child is Kira, so you'll kill him and then yourself? It you want to die, then die by yourself! Can't you see that if you do that you'll be no better than Kira, a killer?"

But Soichiro was beyond reason, refusing to really listen to the blonde's words.

"No. I'm different from Kira. I have the responsibility of being his father and the police chief," the older man carried on.

Shaking her head she yelled, "You're insane!"

Feeling lightheaded Light tried to reason with his father, he said, "Dad, Misa's right (for once)! If we die here, we'll never uncover the truth! We should run away! The truth will come out. No, I'll find the truth while running!"

Light could see his dad's hand reaching into his coat pocket slowly. "It's too late, Light. It's already been decided by those above me. You're dying either way. This way at least it'll be by my hand." Soichiro's coat shifted out of the way slightly to reveal a small handgun in his grip, small but deadly and very much illegal here in Japan. Not that what he was about to do was any less illegal.

His father . . . his father really going to-. "Stop dad! I swear I'm not Kira! If we die here, we'll fall into Kira's trap! Don't you see that?"

Soichiro glanced quickly towards Misa saying, "Amane, Light and I will die here, but I have no reason to kill you. The police will find this car soon. You'll be executed at the planned site." Now setting his eyes on Light, he raised the gun against the front of his forehead.

Light started to have a full on panic attack as he felt the cold metal against his skin, his nerves feeling like live wires and his heart beating a mile a minute. "Listen dad, please! If we were Kiras then-!"

"Shut up," Soichiro spat through his teeth.

His muscles locked in place, freezing, not moving no matter how much he screamed at himself to struggle, to fight, to do - something, anything.

A small _click_ sounded as Soichiro snapped off the gun's safety.

"Dad!"

Shadows cast themselves over the elder Yagami's eyes making him look that much more dangerous, though he already looked like death itself in Light's eyes).

"Light, we're both murderers. We'll see each other in hell," whispered Soichiro and somehow Light thought it sounded more menacing the way his father said it, then if he'd yelled it. It sounded so cold and detached; so unlike his father.

Shaking horribly, Light felt the steel handcuffs dig into his flesh and something warm and thick run down his hands.

Everything slowed until the world itself came to a standstill and like an elastic coil _– zap –_ it all began to move again.

BANG!

.

.

.

.

Light's eyes as wide as saucers and mouth open in a silent scream, he stared as a thin, drill of smoke came out of the bloodthirsty weapon where a bullet should have exited.

Nothing. He was still here, alive. No hole had been engraved his death on his head.

A – A blank?

Nothing. He was still the gasping, sweaty, shivering, lightheaded, dazed young man he was a minute ago.

Nothing. No agony, no blinding pain.

At least, not at first.

As quickly as the pain tore through him, so did a toured scream, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The white hot pain was ripping his chest apart, tearing him to shreds.

The world ceased to exist; there was only pain, so much pain.

He thrashed around trying to get the pain to stop, it had to stop.

He couldn't breath, something – someone was strangling him. He couldn't breath.

There was something heavy on him; he needed to get it off. It hurt. As he tried to struggle, the pressure began to build. It wouldn't stop. No matter how much he tried to get it off, it was too heavy.

Soon his arms started to tingle, his hands and legs where getting numb.

Pain. There is only pain.

His heart. Someone had wrapped their hand around it, they were squeezing it.

He opened his mouth and screamed. Why wouldn't anybody help him? Couldn't they see his pain?

Somewhere in the very depths of his mind he realized someone was screaming, someone other than him. His father and someone else. For a second their panicked faces flashed before his eyes.

Right before everything faded into a dark abyss.

**End of chapter**

**Well, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Anonymous reviews allowed.**

**Question of the day (wow, that sounds so cliché) :WHO ELSE LOVES L?**


End file.
